Sauvetage à hauts risques
by Lavande B.P
Summary: cette nuit de pleine lune ou James Potter sauve rogue d'une mort certaine à cause d'une stupide blague de sirius black
1. Chapter 1

Voilà comment j'ai imaginé la nuit où notre Jamesie a sauvé Rogue et la suite pour plus tard

**Chapitre 1:**

C'était au début de novembre, la nuit était noire et la pleine lune s'élevait dans le ciel écossai. Tout Poudlard était dans la Grande salle et commençait à manger. Tout ? Non. Il manquait Remus Lupin. Ses amis: James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow avaient prévu de s'éclipser juste après le repas pour le rejoindre.

« Tiens Servilius n'est pas là ! S'exclama James.

- Si tu veux savoir, je pense qu'il va avoir la plus belle peur de sa vie. »

Sirius paraissait joyeux, trop joyeux tout comme Peter.

« Pour quoi ? Demanda James curieux.

- Je lui ai dit indirectement d'aller faire un tour du coté du saule cogneur en lui disant d'appuyer sur une racine avec une branche.

- T'as pas fait ça ? S'horrifia James.

- Si ça va être trop marrant. Hein Peter ?

- Ouais.

- Crétins, réfléchissez il va se retrouver devant un loup garou sanguinaire. Murmura-t-il avant de partir en courant. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers James qui quittait la salle en courant visiblement inquiet et furieux. Il ouvrit les portes à la volée et courut, le froid s'infiltra aussitôt dans ses vêtements et il fut parcourut d'un frisson. Sirius parvenait à toujours à faire des bêtises mais celle-là avait dépassé les bornes. Il ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences de ses actes. Même si Rogue et lui étaient ennemis, le Serpentard ne méritait pas ça. De plus, Remus s'en voudrait toute sa vie d'avoir fait du mal à un des élèves de Poudlard. Il accéléra le rythme. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Chaque seconde était précieuse. Ses jambes ne le suivaient déjà plus, très peu habitué à ce genre de course. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avancé, que le saule cogneur était toujours à des kilomètres de lui. Et donc quand il arriva à l'arbre, il reprit quelques secondes son souffle, le temps de prendre une branche pour appuyer évitant plusieurs branches. L'arbre s'immobilisa quand il réussit à appuyer sur la racine la plus proche. Il se glissa immédiatement dans le passage, atterrissant avec lourdeur sur le sol boueux. Il espérait de tout son cœur de ne pas arriver trop tard. Il reprit sa course dans le tunnel évitant dans mal tout ce qui dépassait du plafond. Il vit une silhouette au bout, prés de la porte qui était à présent entre ouverte.

« **NON** ! Cria James. »

Il courut encore plus vite et arriva enfin à coté de Rogue qui avait ouvert la porte en grand et qui était immobilisé. Ils pouvaient voir une bête, un animal, une créature, un loup. James n'avait jamais vu Lunard sauf sous sa forme d'animagi. Il était émerveillé de voir ce loup. Comme hypnotisé. Hypnotisé par une beauté qui pourrait les conduire à leur perte. L'animal était de profil. Le pelage gris hérissé était rougis à l'une des pattes, sur la gueule et la poitrine. Il était entrain de passer ses nerfs sur une chaise du moins ses débris. La mordant, la croquant. La bête jeta la pauvre chaise contre un mur. Il hurla. James était subjugué par tout ce que faisait l'animal et ne parvenait plus à bouger, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de cette créature. Il commença à faire ses griffes sur le mur lacérant le papier peint déjà abîmé. Puis, il ne bougea plus, James remarqua que l'animal avait son museau qui remuait. Le loup garou sentait. Il tourna la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de James. Les yeux de miel de son ami étaient déjà mystérieux en temps normal. À cet instant précis le regard de la bête avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Il paraissait à la fois envoûtant et terrifiant comme si ces deux choses pouvaient être assemblées. Le loup se mit sur ses quatre pattes et s'avançait doucement, grognant et montrant ses crocs. Ce fut à ce moment là que James reprit ses esprits. Le loup allait les attaquer. Courir. Il fallait qu'ils courent. Lunard était à présent assoiffé de sang et de chaire humaine.

« Cours. Ordonna-t-il au Serpentard. »

Rogue ne se fit pas prier. Il tourna le dos au Gryffondor et à la bête et partit en courant. James lui ne quitta pas des yeux la bête, il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre par Lunard. Il reculait doucement pour ne pas que l'animal lui saute dessus. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour être en sécurité un moment juste le temps de prendre une longueur d'avance et d'arriver à l'école sain et sauf. Le loup prit la positon pour sauter sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier quand la bête sauta vers lui, claqua la porte et s'appuya contre, le temps de prendre sa baguette et de crier un sort pour que la porte se bloque. Quand il fut certains que c'était bon il se recula, il entendit la bête hurler, et gratter contre la porte. Il sursauta quand il entendit un bruit sourd et la porte commencer à se décomposer. Il prit conscience que la porte allait céder, que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes ou s'il avait de la chance de minutes. Il tourna le dos à la porte et courut en direction de la sortie. Il devait avoir fait la moitié du chemin lorsque il entendit un bruit sourd. La porte avait cédé. Non. Il en était sûr à présent, il n'avait pas de chance. Il accéléra encore, ne prenant pas le temps de regarder derrière lui, il voyait Rogue marchait près de la sortie:

« Cours, il arrive.

- Tout ça c'est de votre faute… »

James tourna la tête et vit les yeux de Lunard perçait dans le noir du tunnel. Il semblait encore plus en colère qu'avant, James ne prit pas le temps d'écouter Rogue qu'il grimpa et se retrouva dans le parc de Poudlard.

« Dépêche toi il arrive. »

Rogue attrapa non sans un regard noir la main de James, c'est à ce moment là que le loup attrapa avec ses griffes une jambe du Serpentard qui hurla. James avec son autre main pointa sa baguette près du loup et lança un sort pour qu'une boule de feu fasse perdre la prise que le loup avait sur le garçon. Le sort de James fonctionna le loup s'écarta aussitôt. Il savait que ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps alors il en fit apparaître plusieurs tandis qu'il aidait le Serpentard à sortir du trou. James remarqua que le loup tournait au fond du trou pour pouvoir sortir.

« Le sort ne durera pas longtemps il faut qu'on se dépêche.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Cracha-t-il. »

Il essayait de courir mais n'y parvenait pas vraiment. James soupira, il entendit quelque chose siffler par réflexe il se baissa:

« Baisse toi. »

Trop tard! Rogue se prit la branche du saule cogneur en pleine tête. Il tomba évanouie.

« C'est pas vrai! »

L'arbre s'arrêta tout à coup de bouger. Mauvais signe. James attrapa Rogue. Il le mit sur son épaule. Il fit apparaître plusieurs boules de feu pour être sûr que le loup ne puisse les suivre tout de suite. Il reprit sa course mais beaucoup moins vite. Le fait de porter Rogue ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Autant tout à l'heure il avait eu l'impression de ne jamais arriver à l'arbre autant maintenant c'était l'impression de ne jamais arriver à l'école. Il entendit les hurlements du loup. Donc dans un dernier effort il accéléra au maximum sa course. Les bras de Rogue se balançant dans son dos tout comme sa tête. En plus, le corps du Serpentard glissait vers l'arrière, ajoutant une difficulté en plus à James. Il était presque à bout de force, il fit apparaître un mur derrière lui pour lui donner encore un peu de temps. Tout à coup des images lui vinrent, tout ce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire si Lunard les attraper. Celle qu'il aimait sans lui avoir dit ses sentiments. Il arriva enfin à Poudlard et avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, il ouvrit la porte.

« Potter. Fit une voix qu'il connaissait. »

Il referma rapidement derrière lui, avant de s'effondrer. Épuisé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

Il grogna, il avait un mal de tête épouvantable. Il espérait que tout ne soit un mauvais rêve. Une odeur lui disait cependant le contraire. Cette odeur de désinfectant qu'il détestait tant. Il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière en abondance lui fit fermer les yeux. Quand il réussit à les ouvrir:

« Et voilà je me retrouve encore dans ce lieu maudit qu'est cette infirmerie avec sa tortionnaire. Pensa-t-il. »

Il essaya de se lever pour partir en douce mais il ressentit une douleur dans tout le corps. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait il gémit de douleur.

« Monsieur Potter ! Enfin réveillé ! Vous et monsieur Rogue m'avez fait peur. Il a un léger traumatisme crânien et sa jambe droite qui était en sale état est maintenant guérie, il pourra sortir quand il se réveillera rien de grave.

- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dors ?…

- Cela fait deux jours que vous dormez.

- Remus…comment va-t-il ?

- Il était plus faible qu'à son habitude, mais il est sorti hier soir.

- Je peux partir ?

- Je vais vous faire passer des examens et nous verrons bien. »

Après des examens approfondis:

« Vous pouvez partir, vous n'avez rien de cassé, pas de blessure apparente.

- Est-ce normal…

- Que vous ayez mal dans tout le corps ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien oui. Vous avez sollicité vos muscles plus longtemps et avec plus d'effort que d'habitude. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas dans quelques jours vous n'aurez plus rien. Il faut que vous vous forciez à marchez, et à utiliser tous les muscles qui vous font souffrir.

- Merci.

- Les cours sont bientôt terminés vous pouvez rejoindre votre salle commune.

- Bien.

- Je ne veux plus revoir.

- Si vous croyez que ça m'amuse. »

James quitta rapidement l'infirmerie, n'aimant pas ce lieu. Tous les mois, il trouvait le moyen d'y aller. La cause était souvent Sirius, ou le quidditch. Il mit le double de temps pour arriver à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Au départ c'était une vraie torture de marcher chacun de ses muscles le faisant horriblement souffrir, puis il s'y fit. Son arrivée à la salle commune fut remarquée, elle était bondée, mais il trouva bien vite ses amis.

« Ca va Remus ? Demanda James inquiet.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Courbaturé.

- James, je suis désolé. S'excusa Sirius.

- Moi aussi.

- Vous êtes désolés, ça me fait une belle jambe. Cria James. »

Toute la salle commune le regarda, c'était rare que James Potter hurle sur Sirius Black, c'était même la première qu'il crie à ce point sur son meilleur ami. Ces deux là étaient réputés pour être les meilleurs amis du monde, sans jamais un désaccord, ou minime qu'ils réglaient entre eux. Mais il n'était pas rare qu'il crie sur Peter.

« T'es vraiment con ma parole vraiment inconscient je veux bien que de temps en temps on fasse des blagues…mais ça c'était tout sauf une blague tu peux pas réfléchir aux conséquences avant de passer à l'acte c'est trop compliqué ou quoi ? T'étais pas le seul concerné je te rappelle si tu vois ce que je veux dire…Niveau immaturité là t'as la médaille…Maintenant les blagues c'est terminé, compris ?

- Oui. Dit Sirius.

- J'ai pas envie de me retrouver pour la millième fois dans ce lit à l'infirmerie accompagné de toute l'école. Donc la prochaine fois tu réfléchis si tu veux faire quelque chose parce qu'en plus il n'y avait pas que moi c'est pas comme si j'étais le seul puisque j'ai l'habitude mais là ça a frôlé la catastrophe. Et toi, au lieu de le suivre t'aurais pus réfléchir un peu aussi. Non ?

- Si.

- Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Vous réfléchissez donc jamais ? Comme vous avez pus faire ça ? Même à eux. Tu t'es servi de lui pour mettre l'autre en danger et moi indirectement. Vous êtes tous les deux inconscients je trouve pas d'autres mots. C'est moi qui vais m'en prendre plein la figure encore. »

James avait fini de dire tout ce qu'il avait envi de dire à Sirius et à Peter, il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait:

« Vous voulez ma photo ? »

James monta dans son dortoir, claqua la porte de son dortoir, prit une douche, puis redescendit manger. Il remarqua que Rogue était à table, et à son arrivée, il eut le droit à un regard noir. Sirius, Remus et Peter arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, James lança un regard plein de reproche à Sirius et Peter. Tout le monde était surpris que les maraudeurs ne soient pas aussi joyeux qu'à leur habitude.

« Je voudrais que messieurs Potter, Black, Pettigrow, Lupin et Rogue viennent me voir à mon bureau demain matin à la première heure. Annonça Dumbledore. »

James soupira, il allait avoir de sacrés ennuis une fois de plus, il se doutait que des points allaient être perdus ce qui va faire enrager la préfète en chef. Il se dépêcha de manger:

« Remus tu pourrais me prêter les devoirs si tu les as rattrapés ?

- Oui je les ai rattrapés, ils sont sur le bureau.

- Merci. »

Il se leva et partit sous les regards de la grande salle. Il alla tout de suite dans le dortoir rattrapa les devoirs qu'ils lui manquaient puis se coucha tirant les rideaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois maraudeurs arrivèrent, personne ne dit rien, ils se couchèrent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

Le lendemain matin, James se réveilla toujours courbaturé. Il grogna, remarqua après avoir mis ses lunettes qu'il était 5h du matin, il soupira, ne pouvant se rendormir il décida de prendre une douche pour ensuite descendre dans la salle commune. Là-bas, il lut jusqu'à ce que les premiers élèves se lèvent, il ne remarqua pas Evans, ni les filles qui le regardaient. Il mangea un peu, juste assez pour tenir jusqu'au midi. Ensuite il prit le chemin du bureau du directeur croisant le professeur MacGonagall qui y allait aussi.

« Bonjour Potter.

- Bonjour professeur. »

Le professeur semblait étrange mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ils montèrent, Rogue y était déjà, Sirius comme à son habitude arriva le dernier accompagné de Remus et Peter.

« Bien je vois que vous êtes tous là. Dit Dumbledore. »

C'était la première fois que James voyait son directeur aussi sérieux.

« Vous allez me raconter en détail ce qui c'est passé ? Je crois que ça commence avec vous monsieur Black ?

- Oui. »

Flash Back

Sirius et Peter étaient tous les deux dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, tandis que Remus et James étaient partis faire un tour prés du lac.

« Peter je viens d'avoir une idée.

- Vas-y.

- On va faire une petite blague a notre Servillius. Il va avoir la peur de sa vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, en plus comme on est en novembre la nuit tombe vite quand on mange on voit déjà la lune. Donc on va aller à la bibliothèque et on va faire en sorte que notre souffre douleur préféré entende ce qu'on dise. Pour qu'il aille rende visite à Lunard, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ok, je te suis.

- Ca va être trop fort.

- Oui. »

Peter et Sirius allèrent à la bibliothèque et trouvèrent sans difficulté Rogue qui lisait un livre sur les potions. Sirius et Peter se mirent une table à coté et parlèrent assez fort pour que le Serpentard entende.

« On a trouvé un passage secret. Fit Sirius sur le ton de la confidence.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Il est où ?

- Tu vois le saule cogneur dans le parc ?

- Oui.

- Si tu touches une racine, il s'immobilise et ouvre un passage qui mène tout droit à la cabane hurlante.

- Mais il paraît qu'elle est hantée ?

- Mais non les hurlements sont d'un chien qui erre tous les soirs autour.

- Donc il n'y a pas de danger ?

- Au-cun.

- Cool.

- Ouais. Remus et James y sont jusqu'avant le repas et après on y retourne. C'est notre nouveau QG. En plus il y a des choses supers intéressantes, des objets en tout genre et aussi notre prochaine blague.

- C'est quoi ?

- Oh tu verras. En tout cas les Serpentards vont en baver et personne ne pourra nous arrêter comme personne ne connaît notre cachette et demain matin je préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il va se passer. En tout cas ils vont être encore plus ridicule que d'habitude. »

Peter sautillait sur son chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Je dois prendre un livre pour Remus sur la potion pour l'exposé qu'on doit faire.

- Ah. »

Fin du Flash Back

« Je tiens à vous dire monsieur Black que je désapprouve totalement ce que vous avez fait. Nous avons frôlé la catastrophe. Je retire donc 100 points à Gryffondor pour vos agissements monsieur Black et vous aurez un mois de retenue. Vous vous rendez vous compte que j'ai accepté monsieur Lupin avec son handicape et vous, vous premièrement utilisez sa maladie pour faire des farces de très mauvais goûts et de plus vous mettez en danger des élèves, qui même si vous n'appréciez pas non pas le droit à cause de vous de souffrir jusqu'au restant de leur vie d'une de vos farces.

- Je suis désolé professeur, j'ai bien compris la leçon je ne recommencerai plus.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut faire des excuses mais à monsieur Rogue et à votre ami. »

Sirius allait répliquer quelque chose mais il croisa le regard de Dumbledore.

« Je suis désolé Rogue de t'avoir fait cette blague. Et Remus je suis désolé de m'être servi de toi. »

Rogue voulut lui aussi répliquer quelque chose mais Remus le coupa dans son élan:

« Je t'ai pardonné Sirius.

- Bien. Monsieur Pettigrow, je suis aussi déçu de vos agissements comment avez vous pus laisser monsieur Black faire cela ?

- Je ne sais pas professeur je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

Peter semblait terrorisé par Dumbledore.

« Vous faites perdre 100 points à votre maison pour ne pas avoir stoppé monsieur Black ou de ne pas avoir prévenu monsieur Rogue de ce qu'il se passait, ainsi qu'un mois de retenue. Bien passons à votre récit monsieur Rogue. »

Flash Back

Rogue lisait tranquillement un livre sur la potion et entendit la conversation des deux garçons. Ne voulant plus être la risée avec sa maison de l'école, il décida de mettre à l'eau le plan des maraudeurs. Il se souvint donc des heures que Black avait dit pour ne pas se faire avoir. Il attendit donc l'heure du repas et se faufila dans le parc jusqu'à arriver au saule où il appuya sur la racine avec une branche qui traînait. Il entra dans le tunnel et arriva à une porte. Il l'ouvrit au même moment il entendit:

« **NON** ! »

Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner sachant à qui appartenait la voix et vit un loup se déchaîner sur le mobilier déjà délabré de la maison. Il ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce ni le loup du regard et bientôt Potter arriva à ses cotés. Ils restèrent là à le regarder durant quelques minutes et quand le loup renifla l'odeur des deux garçons Rogue partit en courant. Il arriva près de la sortit en même temps que Potter qui remonta à la surface en premier et l'aida à remonter. Le loup lui attrapa une jambe ce qui le fit crier sous le coup de la douleur. Il vit Potter lancer des boules de feu vers le loup pour qu'il lâche la jambe du garçon et ainsi se hisser dehors.

« Le sort ne durera pas longtemps il faut qu'on se dépêche.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Cracha-t-il. »

Il essayait de courir mais il souffrait énormément. Il entendit Potter dire:

« Baisse toi ! »

Il ressentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau de la tête. Puis plus rien.

Fin du Flash Back

« Bien que vos intentions aient été honorables vous n'avez pas réfléchis, si monsieur Black disait cela sur le ton de la confidence à monsieur Pettigrow pourquoi l'aurait-il dit aussi fort ?

- Je pensais qu'ils étaient assez bêtes pour…

- Surveille ton langage Rogue. Fit Sirius.

- Monsieur Black vous n'êtes pas en position de dire quoique ce soit. Faites vous oublier un peu pour une fois. Dit pour la première le professeur MacGonagall.

- Donc je pensais qu'ils étaient assez bêtes pour faire une gaffe.

- Bref…monsieur Rogue vous devrez garder le secret de monsieur Lupin. Personne ne doit savoir sa maladie.

- …Oui professeur. Se résigna le Serpentard.

- Sinon vous serez vous aussi punis si j'apprends que l'école est au courant.

- Bien.

- A vous monsieur Potter.

- Je résume, pendant le repas j'ai remarqué que Rogue n'était pas là alors je l'ai fait remarquer à Sirius et Peter et j'ai appris ce qu'ils avaient fait. Alors j'ai courus jusqu'à la cabane hurlante le plus vite possible pour ne pas qu'il y ait de problème…J'ai vu Rogue ouvrir la porte et quand je suis arrivé à ses cotés je suis resté un moment immobile. Quand j'ai vu que le loup nous avait senti je lui ai dit de courir. Moi j'ai fermé la porte et je l'ai suivi. Je suis monté en premier et j'ai aidé Rogue à monter et le loup lui a attrapé la jambe donc j'ai fait apparaître des boules de feu comme je sais que les loups détestent ça. Il a voulu se débrouiller mais il avait du mal à marcher. J'ai entendu un sifflement par réflexe je me suis baissé et j'ai dit de faire pareil mais il était trop tard. Il est tombé évanouie alors je l'ai pris et j'ai envoyé encore quelques boules de feu pour ne pas qu'il nous attrape. Je me suis dépêché de courir jusqu'à l'école et comme j'étais fatigué j'ai fait apparaître un mur pour ne pas que le loup arrive tout de suite. Et je suis arrivé dans l'école. C'est tout.

- Je suis fier de vous monsieur Potter, vous avez agis comme il le fallait. Même si je sais que vous n'appréciez pas monsieur Rogue et que c'est réciproque vous n'avez pas hésité à risquer votre vie pour empêcher monsieur Rogue de se faire avoir par le loup. Je vous donne 100 points pour votre courage et le fait que vous ayez sauvé monsieur Rogue.

- Merci.

- Je suis désolé professeur tout ça c'est à cause de moi.

- Mais non monsieur Lupin, tout c'est très bien passé depuis le début sur les sept ans ici, il n'y a eu qu'un accident de trop.

- Oui Remus c'est pas ta faute. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir réfléchis, je suis impardonnable, je sais pas pourquoi tu veux rester mon ami mais en tout cas je te jure que je vais me racheter.

- Rachète toi en récupérant les points que tu as fait perdre toi et Peter parce que j'en connais une qui va vous tuer. Fit-il.

- Je crois que l'affaire est close. Monsieur Rogue n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit de plus vous avez une dette envers monsieur Potter. Messieurs Pettigrow et Black réfléchissez. Messieurs Potter et Lupin ne changez rien. Allez en cours maintenant. »

Quand ils sortirent du bureau du directeur, Rogue se tourna vers les maraudeurs:

« Tout ça c'est votre faute. Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse rien dire Lupin sinon j'aurais dit à tout le monde ta vraie nature quoique Black à la première place. »

Sirius voulut répondre quelque chose mais Remus leva la main. Rogue partit, laissant les trois amis seuls.

« James. Je te jure que je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai agis comme le dernier des crétins. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé. J'ai mis ta vie en danger et à cause de moi Rogue sait pour Remus. Jamais je ne recommencerai je vous le promet à tous les deux. Jamais. J'ai retenu la leçon.

- Je suis désolé aussi Remus et James, je n'aurais pas dut écouter Sirius mais j'avais envie de m'amuser.

- T'amuser ? Rogue même si nous ne l'aimons pas, a failli mourir à cause de vos bêtises ou il aurait pus devenir un loup garou. Vous vous êtes servis de Remus, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour leur pardonner. Mais moi je n'appelle pas ça de l'amusement.

- Je leur ai pardonné parce que vous avez fait quelque chose pour moi.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

- James. Supplia Sirius.

- Bien je vous pardonne mais c'est votre dernière chance. »

Sirius fit un sourire sincère à James.

« T'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse parce qu'Evans va me tuer quand elle va savoir que vous avez fait perdre 200 points.

- 100. Rectifia Peter.

- Non. Vous allez faire gagner les 200 points à Gryffondor que vous avez perdu. Je ne donne pas mes points.

- Bien. Se résigna Sirius.

- Peter ?

- Je vais essayer. »

Le soir comme prévu, la préfète en chef arriva en furie vers les maraudeurs.

« Je n'y crois pas encore une de vos stupides blagues qui nous a fait perdre 100 points. Franchement Potter tu ne sais rien faire d'autre ?

- Tu me lâches Evans parce que j'ai rien avoir avec ça. Dit-il durement.

- Oui c'est nous. Dirent Sirius et Peter.

- Je confirme. Dit Remus.

- T'aurais pus les empêcher Potter comme Remus n'était pas là. Sous entendit-elle.

- Comme je te l'ai dit tu me lâches et tu m'oublies parce que j'en ai marre que tu sois toujours sur mon dos, je suis pas le seul sur qui tu peux passer tes nerfs. Et j'aurais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide pour risquer ma vie. Et puisque tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé t'as rien à me reprocher encore moins le fait d'avoir fait une blague. »

Tout le monde était stupéfait. Jamais James Potter n'avait parlé ainsi à Lily Evans. Elle en était tout aussi étonnée.

« James ne savait rien. C'est lui qui a fait gagner 100 points à Gryffondor. Dit Sirius. Mais je te jure qu'on va gagner les 200 points qu'on a faire perdre.

- Vous avez intérêt. »

Elle tourna les talons.

« J'en ai marre de cette fille. Toujours sur mon dos pour un oui ou un non. Je suis pas le seul que je sache. C'est vrai quoi ? Elle peut dire que je suis égocentrique et que je pense être le nombril du monde mais en même temps si elle n'engueule que moi. Elle m'énerve avec son règlement et son allure de miss-je-sais-tout qui me prend de haut. J'ai rien demandé moi. J'ai pas demandé de subir tes conneries. Et encore moins sa mauvaise humeur.

- James n'exagère pas. Fit Remus.

- J'exagère ? Attends j'ai rien demandé il me semble. J'étais pas entrain de me pavaner comme elle le dit si bien et les blagues j'en fais plus depuis longtemps, mais c'est toujours sur moi qu'elle passe ses nerfs. Toujours et encore moi ! On dirait qu'elle a pas de cœur. C'est pas parce que tous les ans depuis la première année je lui demande de sortir avec moi, que depuis le début de la rentrée je lui ai pas demandé qu'elle est forcément obligée de me juger comme j'étais l'année dernière. »

Il entendit le portrait être claqué violemment.

« Je t'avais dit ça parce qu'elle écoutait.

- Tant pis au moins elle sait qu'est-ce que je pense. Et de toute façon dans dix minutes c'est le couvre feu elle va revenir parce que sinon elle va enfreindre son cher règlement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends James ? Demanda Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Je vais te dire j'en sais rien. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Remus, Sirius et Peter ne dirent plus rien. Une heure plus tard, Remus cassa le silence qui s'était installé.

« Euh elle est toujours pas revenue. Ça m'inquiète. »

James jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux, et virent que les affaires de la préfète étaient toujours sur la table alors que d'habitude elle rangeait tout.

« James t'as peut-être été un peu dur avec elle.

- Elle était pas censée écouter ce que je disais.

- Ouais bah maintenant comment on fait ? Demanda Remus.

- Accio carte des maraudeurs. Murmura James. »

Quelques secondes plus tard la carte atterrit sur les genoux de James. Il chercha après la préfète.

« Elle est à la tour d'astronomie si tu veux savoir.

- Va lui faire tes excuses.

- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ?

- Si. Raconte lui ce qu'il s'est passé s'il faut mais arrange tes bêtises. Gronda Remus.

- Pff…Je reviens. »

James ne chercha pas à répliquer puisqu'il savait que Remus ne changerait pas d'avis. Il prit sa cape et l'enfila. Il regarda s'il pouvait avancer sans rencontrer de professeurs ou le concierge. Il monta les marches de la tour et y trouva la jeune femme accoudée. Il toussa légèrement ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle passa rapidement ses mains sur ses joues et fit face à James. Elle avait pleuré, James se sentit coupable tout à coup de tout ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune femme. Sa réaction quand elle vit que c'était James ne se fit pas attendre son regard devint méchant.

« Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle durement. Tu es venu pour me dire que j'avais un cœur de pierre ? Ou une autre chose ?

- Je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui a commencé.

- C'est la meilleure. Laisse moi.

- Oui tu as commencé, c'est toi qui m'a agressé en me disant que j'avais encore fait une blague stupide.

- Bon d'accord, je suis désolée t'es content maintenant laisse moi j'ai envie d'être seule. »

Elle se tourna et se mit dos à James. Ce dernier allait partir, il la regarda mais finalement il soupira, s'approcha et s'accouda prés de Lily.

« C'est l'un des endroits que je préfère dans cette école. J'ai comme l'impression d'être sur mon balai lors d'un match parce que la vue y est splendide. Surtout les soirs où il y a des étoiles. Et c'est toujours calme le soir quand il n'y a pas de couple.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux parce qu'on ne sort pas ensemble à moins que je ne sois pas au courant ?

- Je veux m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Pourtant tu semblais plus que sûr de ce que tu disais.

- J'étais en colère. C'est vrai que ça n'excuse pas tout mais tu m'as tout de suite désigné comme coupable alors que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi les points ont été perdus. Ça m'a énervé, je suis sur les nerfs depuis que je suis sorti de l'infirmerie. Tu te souviens le soir de la pleine lune ?

- Oui Remus est parti comme d'habitude et toi en plein milieu du repas.

- En fait je suis parti parce que j'ai appris que Sirius et Peter avaient fait une blague à Rogue, ils lui ont dit d'aller faire un tour de la cabane hurlante, là où se trouvait Remus.

- Tu veux dire que tu as sauvé Rogue ?

- On va dire ça comme ça. Je suis arrivé à temps, je lui ai dit de courir et j'ai couvert nos arrières mais pas suffisamment puisque le loup lui a attrapé une jambe ensuite il s'est pris une branche de l'arbre en pleine tête…donc j'ai du…je l'ai porté du saule cogneur jusqu'à l'école. Mais tu as vu mon arrivée enfin je crois.

- Oui, mais je pensais que vous vous étiez battus.

- Non.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit ça alors. »

Elle fut parcourut d'un frisson, James se recula un peu, ôta sa cape et la mit sur les épaules de Lily.

« Merci. »

C'était la première fois que Lily souriait ainsi à James, c'était un sourire sincère, qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Tu sais il y a quand même une chose qui est vrai dans ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. T'es toujours sur mon dos pour un oui ou pour un non.

- C'est toi le chef de la bande c'est pour ça et en plus avec ton comportement de maître. Mais tu as raison sur un certains point.

- Lequel ?

- Tu n'es pas comme l'année dernière. Tu es plus mature. Surtout quand hier tu as dit à Sirius que les blagues c'était fini.

- Oui je ne veux plus me retrouver à l'infirmerie. J'en ai marre. Tous les mois j'y ai le droit. »

Elle rit à la phrase de James. Ensuite ce qui étonna énormément James ce fut qu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, James par réflexe baissa sa tête et passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Il était bien à ce moment là. Ils ne bougeaient pas et restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes.

« Euh Lily ? »

James décida de tester le terrain avant de se lancer.

« Oui…James. »

Il soupira intérieurement, il avait peut-être sa chance, de toute façon il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre. Elle releva la tête et fixa James avec ses yeux verts émeraudes.

« Non rien.

- Tu as commencé tu fini. T'es à Gryffondor ou quoi ?

- Euh…tu veux bien être ma petite amie ? »

Il avait hésité à lui poser la question. Elle semblait surprise de la question.

« Oublie ce que je viens de te dire.

- Oui. Je veux bien être ta petite amie. »

James fit son plus beau sourire à Lily. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour elle accepterait. Elle répondit à son sourire.

« Tu sais je l'ai jamais dit mais je t'aime. »

Ça y est il l'avait dit. Il sortait ensemble depuis quelques secondes et il lui disait déjà ses sentiments. Elle s'approcha et l'enlaça posant sa tête sur le torse de James. Il la serra contre lui et posa tête sur celle de Lily après avoir déposé un baiser sur les cheveux roux de la jeune femme. Elle ne refusait donc pas l'idée que James ait vraiment des sentiments pour elle. Il arrêta de penser à ce moment là voulant profiter un maximum de la jeune femme qu'il tenait étroitement dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un peu plus longtemps puis elle se détacha de James. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. Les lèvres de la préfète étaient douces presque sucrés. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin être avec la fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Ils se détachèrent, bien que James ne voulait pas s'en aller, il se doutait que d'un moment à l'autre un professeur allait débarquer parce que l'endroit était réputé pour les couples.

« Lily, on devrait peut-être retourner dans la salle commune, parce que les professeurs font souvent des rondes ici.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- En tout cas cet endroit n'aura pas failli à sa réputation romantique. »

Ils se dépêchèrent et coururent jusqu'à la salle commune qui était vide. James soupira, il n'avait pas envie de parler à ses amis. Ils s'assirent sur un canapé étroitement enlacé. Ils parlèrent plusieurs heures, puis Lily bailla. Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. James embrassa pour la deuxième fois Lily mais il approfondit le baiser cette fois. James resta en bas des escaliers de pierre, avant qu'il ne la voit plus, elle lui dit:

« Moi aussi je t'aime James. »

**Fin**

snif voila c'est fini c'est pas ma préférée mais bon...

bsxxx

lavande


End file.
